


8 steps to something unhealthy

by stovvie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cults, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships, idk anything about this psychology BS, look i dunno what this is man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stovvie/pseuds/stovvie
Summary: "Behavior is reinforced by rewarding 'good' behavior and punishing 'bad' behavior."An outline of unhealthy relationships, cults, and training a test subject to be compliant based on what I've gathered from fics.(If there are any real psychologists reading this, don't roast me too hard.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	8 steps to something unhealthy

**Author's Note:**

> "Your lies are sour (like unsavory wine)", "On The Edge, Looking Up", and Film Theory were referenced.

0\. Choosing the target.

(The most susceptible are the ignorant, unassertive, gullible, insecure, and/or empathetic.)

1\. Getting the target into the habit of saying yes.

(Start off with non-threatening events (boil the frog slowly).  
[Would you like a pencil?  
Wanna play a game with me?  
(Move on to bigger decisions.)  
[Wanna get coffee with me?

2\. Creating a positive association in the target's brain between you and feeling good.

(Shower attention, praise, even gifts onto the target.)  
[You look good without the tie on.  
I called in sick today so I could spend time with you.

3\. Dangling "the prize" in front of the target.

(Tempt the target but ultimately refuse them of the "prize".)

4\. Getting an agreement from the target that they want the prize.

(Have them verbally confirm (or write down) that they want the prize.)  
[Don't you want to have control?  
You crave attention and love, right?

5\. Shutting down the target's dissent by threatening to withhold the prize.

(Withhold the prize when the target expresses resistance.)  
[You're not answering my texts immediately because you don't love me anymore, right? I'm gonna kill myself then.  
I'll stop giving you attention if you refuse to stay quiet.

6\. Establishing guilt.

(Make the target feel guilty about questioning you or your beliefs, breaking down the target's perception (sob stories, victim blaming, etc.).  
[Only you get this type of treatment from me, you should feel special.  
I went through trauma and I'm emotionally unstable, so you can't blame me when I hurt you. Only you understand me.  
Why can't you understand that everything I do is because I love you?

7\. The carrot and the stick.

(Behavior is reinforced by rewarding 'good' behavior and punishing 'bad' behavior.)  
[Examples: Giving a dog a treat when it rolls over, starving a child when they're being too loud.

8\. Removing the target's ability to choose.

(Control the target's identity, information, and environment, randomly alternate between love and scorn.)  
[You are a tool, not a human.  
You can only eat the things from this list.  
You are not allowed to go out with friends unless I agree.

Some steps are skippable, but the effects can be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> i changed it cuz i forced it into something.
> 
> anyways, fuck manipulative bastards, they should go die in hell.


End file.
